my_scream_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Patterson
Nina Patterson, otherwise known as Lakewood's “Bad Girl”, is considered the cruelest student George Washington High School will ever have. Nina managed to make so many people loathe her that just about every character in the show had a motive for her murder. Nina outright threatens people and puts out embarrassing social media videos whenever she likes just to be terrible. She and Tyler O’Neill had been dating but were broken up. When Tyler starts spending time with Brooke Maddox, Nina suddenly thinks her territory is being poached. The mega-popular and pink lip-glossed Nina prowls the halls of the high school, bringing down every “loser” in her way. Nina is a strikingly attractive, blonde bitch. She is obsessed with perpetuating her status at the apex of the social hierarchy at all costs. She also lived in a gorgeous modern house, complete with a hotel-worthy swimming pool, a chic square hot tub and a voice-activated speaker system. Nina is outwardly aggressive, spoiled, rich, and acts in the manner of an archetypal snob. She often uses her family's influence to escape any responsibility for her evil actions, believing herself to be above the law. She appears to lack empathy for others and shows no regard for the suffering of those she deems a threat to her authority. Nina is a self-centered sociopath who is the corrupt ringleader behind a massive and lucrative conspiracy to put the end to Quinn Maddox's hierarchy as Mayor of Lakewood and instigates a nefarious and murderous plot, no matter who gets hurt or killed. Nina and Tyler, along with classmates Will Belmont and Jake Fitzgerald, ran a lucrative blackmailing operation where they sold risque videos of Nina to town officials in Lakewood before blackmailing them to pay them money to keep their secret. Nina was also a frequent bully of Audrey Jensen, even going as far as to record the closeted Audrey as Nina viciously stuffed a corn dog in Audrey’s face, causing the video go viral, humiliating Audrey in the process. Nina is able to cover her sociopathic nature beneath a charming veneer. Once things start going awry, she undergoes into severe murderous insanity. Every second in every one of her scenes is designed to get you to cheer for her impending demise. In Lakewood, Nina is the law and everything, and everyone must fit into her precise mold of quality living. Those that don't, pay a terrible price. Her kill is arguably the most classically framed slasher movie murder in the entire show, with the cat and mouse between victim and killer straight out of the horror classics the show is trying to honor. Nina has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story, serving as the posthumous secondary antagonist for the drama half of Season 1, because without her there would be no story to begin with. Personality Described as the perfect personification of evil and cruelty in Lakewood — a satanic and monstrous self-proclaimed bitch, Nina is a self-interested sociopath who is the corrupt mastermind behind a massive lucrative blackmailing business. Nina had a crazy reputation in George Washington High School. She was a very cruel and vindictive bully, and everybody knew who she was and what she did and her evil vibe will travel with everyone as the season went on. She is inwardly mentally unstable, suffering from schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. Nina is cold-blooded, hard-hearted, pitiless and utterly unsympathetic with regard to bad things which happen to others. The suffering of others is a matter of complete indifference to Nina; where she gets positive pleasure over it she will also be a known as a sadist. Rich and arrogant, Nina is a typical snob who boasts about her expensive designer clothing and state-of-the-art wealthiness for her style. Nina seems like the stereotypical bitchy Queen Bee figure at George Washington High School. She picks on Audrey Jensen and other students and is known to be quite dramatic. Nina only picks on Audrey out of envy and due to her image in Lakewood. Nina records acts of evil, or willingly let herself carry out evil actions. Her actions can range from simple bullying to torturing and killing people. Reasons for filming her cynical schemes might be so Nina can relive the moment later for her own personal pleasure, or maybe she can make money from selling them to Lakewood's government officials, and blackmailing them. Overall, Nina Patterson deserved to die the worst way. Scream: Season 1 Pilot During lunchtime at George Washington High School, Nina Patterson sat one the left side of Audrey Jensen, glaring at her, while Tyler O’Neill sat on the right, poking at her left over food. Tyler takes out his phone; snickered and looked over at Nina, pointing at the corndog. Nina laughed after Audrey attempted to get away but Nina held her back by the ends of her hair, holding tight and secure. Nina smiled; her lips firm and plump, whilst shoving the corndog in Audrey's face once again. She pulls back hard on Audrey's hair. The entire cafeteria went into complete shock and silence. Nina and Tyler began to laugh at her and as the bell rang for next period, they let her go and left with a few threats to finish the job. After school ends, Nina walked on passed Audrey with Alison Andrews and Olivia Vegaz, Nina's loyal friends. Nina jumps inside Tyler's black Chevelle, music blaring with all windows rolled down as they drive off. At night, the roar of Tyler's car came to a stop, as two teenagers pulled up to the Patterson household. Nina sits in the passenger seat, while Tyler, sits in the driver's side, his hand casually resting on the steering wheel. Nina rolled her eyes and took a sip from her flask. Nina excitedly announces how Audrey's cruel bully incident went viral within two hours. Nina glad her plan was going well. Everyone was buzzing about the viral video of Audrey Jensen being savagely bullied by Nina. Tyler moved closer to Nina, roaming his hands along her body. Nina remained unimpressed, unsympathetic toward his sexual needs. Opening the car door, Nina stepped out and headed toward her house. Nina's heels clicked against the pavement on the way toward her front door, leaving Tyler watching her walk away with a longing expression on his face. Nina walks up to the front steps of her house. A key clicks into the lock and the front door opens. Nina gasps with happiness after see her little Pomeranian dog. Nina bends down, petting Sage. Nina walks through her house -- Not liking the quiet, she opened up an app on her phone and commanded into her phone to turn on music. She bobbed her head to the beat, as a pop song started playing from the various speakers around the house. A little while later, Nina changes into a black string bikini and puts on a magenta kimono, while Sage yapped at her feet. Nina's phone dings with notifications, causing her to look down. Picking her phone up, she eeing a video of her talking to Sage just a mere few seconds earlier, Nina widens her eyes. Confused, she turns around, surveying her surroundings. But no one was there. Phone dings. "How does it feel to be the star of the show?" Nina sees the text was from Tyler. She turns back around, and noticed the green light shining from her MacBook Air computer; a signal that the webcam was on. Nina shook her head, marching over to her computer and slamming the laptop shut. Leaning against the desk, muttering. Getting another text alert, Nina quickly looks down at her phone. "Am I on thin ice?" Freaked out and growing angrier by the minute, Nina started wandering around the house, trying to see where Tyler was hiding, threatening him with her dog. Clenching her jaw, growling under her breath, Nina walks down the hallway. Reaching the front door, Nina slowly walks towards the it, and slowly steps outside to the porch in wonder. Nina stared out at the empty porch. She listened to the sounds of chirping crickets. Nina looked out at the vast front garden, the gnarled oak tree in the night time. She looked around and scanned the area with narrowed eyes, frowning when she noticed that, again, there was no one there. Getting another ding from her phone, Nina looked down at the screen and sees a video playing of herself walking outside from just moments earlier. Nina gasps in fear, spins around. But still, there was no one in sight. Nina's breath was coming out in short pants, no longer finding Tyler's little game funny. She couldn't help but jump in fright, as another beep came through her phone, causing Nina to furrow her eyebrows. "Maybe you'll get more views than Audrey's video." Nina froze momentarily, before quickly heading back inside the house; her fear slightly washing away and replacing itself with anger. Nina scowly calls out in anger, walking into the living room and to the side glass door. Wanting to come follow, Sage nudged Nina's leg with her snout, only for Nina to shut the door in the dog's face, whispering, Sensing Nina's movement, the motion-detecting lights turned on, illuminating the pool area and revealing numerous lounge chairs, a large swimming pool, and some aesthetically pleasing plants. Walking toward the hot tub, Nina sees steam rising from the heated water. Nina commands into her phone to turn on music. And music emitted from the speakers along the house and distracted her from Tyler. Nina sits down at the edge of the hot tub, dipping her feet into the hot water as the warmth soothed her tense muscles. But her calm state only lasted for a few moments and was interrupted when a strange noise reached her ears. Instinctively, Nina turned around, trying to push down the fear that gnawed inside her. She called out hesitantly for Tyler. The motion-detecting lights shut off, and Nina turns back around to grab her phone, sending a text to Tyler's number. "Was that you?" she typed. "Maybe. Is this where it gets interesting?" A smile made its way onto Nina's lips. She liked this new side of Tyler. "I may have underestimated you," she texted back. Setting her phone down and removing her legs from the water, Nina headed toward the other side of the hot tub. Nina dropped her robe, giving Tyler a perfect view of her, as she slowly made her way back into the hot tub. Nina seductively watches the backside of the house. She slowly turns around and almost sinks into the water, resting against the wall of the hot tub. As her phone alerted her of another text message, Nina snatched the phone from the edge of the hot tub, unlocking it to see what see what it said. "You're killing me." Satisfied by Tyler's reaction, Nina typed back, "Then get over here, and do something about it." After sending the message, she set her phone back down, leaning against the edge of the tub and closing her eyes. A few seconds later, her phone dings. "Heads up." A splash in the water startled Nina. She opened her eyes, squinting slightly from a splash of something dropping into the water. Frowning, she moves closer to see what it was. Horrified, Nina screams once she sees Tyler's severed head floating in the water, facing her with his eyes open. Nina's hand splashes water around. She rises up, letting out another blood-curdling scream. Quickly reaching out for her phone, Nina grabs it and scrambles out of the water, panting while she ran in panic, only to keep looking back to see if anyone was following her. After a few moments of running aimlessly in fear across her backyard, she came to a stop by hiding behind a tree. Still hyperventilating, Nina struggles to unlock her phone with her trembling wet fingers. Starting to get fed up, she wipes the phone on her arm, turning on the voice command app. Nina whispers frantically into the phone, using Siri to call 9-1-1. Siri calls someone else. Nina grunts in frustration and then peeks her head out from behind the tree. Seeing no one around, Nina looks back. Deciding to make a run for it, Nina runs toward the house, causing the motion-detecting lights to turn on and her to panic. Pounding the palm of her hand on the locked garden glass patio door, Nina tried to get inside, but to no avail. She cried out for help. Seeing as that wasn't working, Nina panically goes further down the side of the house. She continued to frantically bang her hands against the glass, in an attempt to get someone's attention. But no one, besides her dog, was home. Just as she was about to call out for help again, in the hopes that one of her neighbors would hear her, the wicked-sharp blade of a hunting knife slashed horizontally across Nina's back, slicing the flesh open. Nina lets out a strangled cry of agonizing pain before dropping to her knees as the warmth of blood drips down her back. Nina's hand desperately reached behind her to stop the bleeding. But she couldn't reach the injury. Nina groaned in pain. With her back stinging from the slash wound, Nina spins around and backs away in terror, gasping. Nina slowly staggered to her feet and stumbled across the cement patio, desperate to escape. However, from the possible pain she was enduring or from fear or possibly for both reasons, Nina dropped down onto the grass. She fumbled, trying to crawl away, but the energy was quickly draining from her body. While trying to stand up with as much strength as she could muster, Nina limped across the grass in a last attempt to escape. But she didn't have the strength to go any further. Nina moans in pain, dropping down to the ground again, her back coated in blood. Crawling forward, she continued to whimper, and the white ghost masked figure in a black hooded poncho wraps his arm around Nina, and lifts her to her feet near the edge of the swimming pool. The masked figure pulls Nina to him, gripping her with his arm. Nina beats at the figure while wrenching from side to side, crying helplessly. Tears leak out of her eyes, as she feels the life inside of her slowly slip away. Nina sobs, yelling out, pleas for her life. But her desperate pleas for help came to an end, as soon as the masked figure took the hunting knife and swiftly slices Nina's throat wide open from ear to ear. She choked on the blood that began to fill her airways and felt the oxygen escape her lungs. The masked figure carelessly tosses the limp Nina into the swimming pool with a splash, not even bothering to check and see whether she was still alive or not, knowing that if she wasn't, she would be soon. Near where Nina's splayed out body floated face down, the previously clear water-filled swimming pool began to turn a crimson color, as blood swirled around her half-naked form. In the morning, Nina's corpse is discovered by her mother. Murmurs of gossip circled around the school, and it seemed as if a majority of the student body was discussing the recent, but not so tragic, news of Nina's murder. Most of Lakewood's teen populous reacts to Nina's death with mild indifference, dry humor, or as a legitimately good thing, seeing as she was a complete bitch after all. At Brooke's lake house, Nina's prayer vigil — which was, in reality, just another name for Brooke's party and an excuse for everyone to get drunk enough to forget that Nina was actually brutally murdered. Later at the party, Will Belmont, Emma Duval, Brooke and Audrey are talking about Nina. It is soon revealed that Will cheated on Emma with Nina during spring break. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Jake Fitzgerald saved files of Nina and watches a video footage from Nina's webcam. Nina is seen wearing a gray sheep print bathrobe, dancing around in her bedroom with Sage on the couch. Hello, Emma A memorial has been made for Nina on the school's fence. All the things were almost a fake as she was: handwritten notes stuck to every surface available. Teddy bears and flowers were all over the ground. In the picture of Nina, she seems as if she were an innocent girl where in actuality, she had devil horns. In the episode, on a phone screen, a short video footage shows Nina's pale corpse floating face down, as blood spread around in the water. In front of Nina, holding the camera, was someone in a Brandon James mask -- superimposed with the blinking red caption "PAYBACK'S A BITCH". During a town conference with Sheriff Hudson, Nina was mentioned. Aftermath A Chirpster poll tags Brooke. She discovers a photo with the title: LAKEWOOD'S HOTTEST CLIQUE IS BEING MURDERED! VOTE FOR WHO YOU'D RATHER SEE ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK. Under the title, photos of Nina, Brooke, Emma and Riley. Nina's photo is crossed out with a red X. In a flashback, Nina appears in the school hallway, threatening to blackmail Tyler if he doesn’t comply to her next scheme. , Nina looks at Bianca Swift.]] In a flashback, Nina is seen aggressively kissing Wesley Hathaway on the lips in front of Bianca Swift. Later on, Emma, Audrey, and Noah arrive at an abandoned hospital where they discover Nina's necklace laid out on a tray along with items from Rachel Murray and Riley. Emma finds Nina's missing laptop and hacks into it. On Nina's laptop, there were folders of: Nina's friends, the mayor, the principal of George Washington High School, and Sheriff Hudson, along with Emma. Exposed At the candlelight vigil downtown, pictures of Nina are shown along with Tyler, Riley Marra and Rachel Murray. It is revealed that Seth Branson hacked into people's webcams while Nina kept the files. .]] In a flashback, Nina is in the school hallway as she mercilessly mocks Mason Ferguson. In a flashback, a large amount of smoke spews out from the girls’ bathroom. Students run, panicking as Nina spins around and looks in shock. Nina then smirks devilishly. At Emma's workplace, Brooke reveals to her that one day at lunch during Freshman year, Nina bet Will Belmont to sleep with Emma for "inside a month" and thought Emma needed to be taken down. Betrayed Detective Brock confronts Audrey that on September 30, she was harassed by Nina, and filmed by Tyler O'Neill. Nina uploaded the barbaric video 2 hours before her demise. With Nina dead, the murderer created a GIF of her body in the swimming pool. Detective Brock thinks Audrey was the Killer and offed Nina for revenge. In a video footage of Audrey's berserk meltdown (filmed by Rachel Murray), she talks smack about Nina, and swears that once Nina is done, she'll never bully anyone ever again. .]] In a flashback, at a party, Nina sits in her car, scrolling through her phone when she looks up and grins. The Dance and Nina leaving a bar together 2 nights before Nina's death.]] As Audrey and Noah watched the just-for-fun videos Rachel Murray had filmed in public places, they came across some shocking footage: There, canoodling at a bar, were Nina and... Kieran. Audrey immediately jumped to conclusions: "Kieran was leaving a bar with Nina, then Nina got dead." At the school's Halloween dance, Kieran reveals to Emma he did meet Nina but never knew her name. In a flashback, shows Nina in a red bandage dress, looking bored while listening to a man sitting next to her at the bar. Nina soon looks over, particularly eyeing Kieran on the other side, staring at her. Nina smiles flirtatiously as she broke eye contact with the man flirting with her. Then, Nina appears sipping her martini cocktail and sets it down on the table. She has her keys in her hand and smiles while telling Kieran that she insisted on driving herself. Kieran turned a very much drunk Nina to face the exit ahead. Kieran held his hands on Nina's waist, directing her drunk body out the door. Scream: Season 2 I Know What You Did Last Summer Nina is briefly mentioned in this episode. When a Stranger Calls A dark video footage on a cinema projection screen catches a glimpse of Piper Shaw carelessly tossing Nina into the swimming pool. Appearances Trivia * Considered to be one of the most evil characters in the entire series; second only to Piper Shaw and Michael Bennet. * She is the second character killed on the show, after Tyler O'Neill, but is the first on-screen death. ** She is the first female character on the series to die. ** Killed by Piper Shaw. * The official date of Nina's demise is unknown. ** In Pilot — According to Nina's phone, September 15 was the date of her death. ** In Betrayed — According to Detective Brock, September 30 was the date of her death. * Two nights before her death, Nina bumped into Piper Shaw and Michael Bennet and saw Kieran Wilcox. ** Afterwards, Nina goes to a bar where she, once again, sees Kieran. They talk and Kieran takes her home. * Discovered about Seth Branson's dark past, and threatened to expose him. * Was the ringleader of a lucrative blackmailing business. ** Blackmailed government town officials. ** Sold various sex tapes as bonus. * Nina was the very popular-not-so-popular mean girl and former Queen Bee of George Washington High School. * Relentlessly tormented Audrey Jensen since fourth grade, mainly because Audrey was bi-sexual and a social outcast in Lakewood. Category:Custom Templates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lakewood Residents Category:The Heavy Category:Humiliators Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulators Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderous Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Piper Shaw's victims Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnappers